1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receive circuitry and generation circuitry for respectively receiving and generating video synchronization signals, and to a method for extracting or generating video synchronization signals. In particular the present invention relates to circuitry or a method for receiving or generating digital video synchronization signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Synchronization signals are used in association with video signals to provide timing information. In particular, video synchronization signals generally provide two types of timing information, a vertical synchronization signal, which indicates the start of each frame of an image, and a horizontal synchronization signal, which indicates, for each line in the video image, the start and end of the image portion of the line.
Both the vertical and horizontal synchronization signals generally comprise pulses to indicate the timing information. In analog video transmission systems, the vertical and horizontal synchronization signals are usually transmitted on separate lines.
A technical problem exists in transmitting both horizontal and vertical synchronization signals digitally on a same line.